Differences between Xbox 360 and PC versions
Changes The following is a list of all known changes between the Xbox 360 and PC versions. Note: some differences may have not been discovered yet. Battle * Allies now have the option to cure a friendly union's curse status ailment via "Cure them even if it kills them!" command. (this command is in the XBOX 360 version as well, but is only available when the union is enthralled - it will not be available when the union is cursed) * Arcana require substantially more AP. * Attributes required for formation upgrades are vastly different. * Crimson Flare, a new arcana, is now available. * Enemies hit considerably harder and have higher HP. * Healing no longer raises morale. * Linking additional enemies together does not increase your Battle Rank further than having fought them separately. * New formations now available, such as Eremurus Rain. * Special commands, such as the use of David's Gae Bolg, are no longer interrupted by being flanked by a different union or having targeted enemy union defeated by an ally. * Turbo Mode is now available, which dramatically increases combat speed when enabled. * Unique Arts now require AP. * Remnant Arts can only be performed by union leader, Weapon Arts now require high union morale. * Wards now affect the entire union. * Rare Monsters have significantly higher HP than their XBOX 360 counterparts. Items * Components and consumables are now categorized. * Creation or customization of some items require fewer components. * Items are now color-coded based on their rarity. * New items available via Blueprint 4. * Weapon's model can be displayed when viewing its stats. * Weapon's stats have changed. Leaders * A leader limit is no longer imposed. * Khrynia learns a new Unique Art: Dual Snowpetal. * Leader's arts can be disabled, filtering which skills the unit may use in combat. * Leader's requested components are displayed when viewing their stats. * Leader's wield style can be changed depending on their weapon. * Three new classes are now available: Ataraxian, Cleric, and Ninja. * The Guardian class now requires non-sovani wield styles and is thus not available to Sovani. * The Gladiator class now requires Power Grip and Wards. * Several other minor changes in the class system. * Rush can now be removed from the active party. * Some leaders now have a different weapon upgrade path, which caused some units to learn new Weapon Arts while others lost theirs. * Some leaders request weapons that do not coincide with their weapon upgrade path. * Some leaders have had their starting class, equipment, arts, and hiring wage changed. * The Seven are recruitable after completing Union of the Golden Chalice Task #70: For Our Lord. Sidequests * At Hatred's End is no longer required in order to activate Things Unchangeable. * Duke of Ghor now has a when you speak with him between base battles. * The Assistant's component requirements have lowered. * The DLC content is now unlocked differently, with the majority requiring the completion of certain guild tasks. * The Leader Extraordinaire guild tasks requiring three units of a single class now only require one. * The Monsterslayer guild tasks require different enemies to be defeated. New Game+ * New Game+ is an option available after having completed the game's storyline. * The following are carried over to the new game: components, formations, gold, magazines, maps, Mr. Digg's status, customization level, and items that unlock arts for Rush (effectively Rush gains the first tier of those arts). * Additionally, Hard Mode is available in which monsters are considerably stronger than their counterparts in normal difficulty. Miscellaneous * Auto Save is now available, which automatically saves after having changed zones or having won a battle. * Battle Rank viewable outside of combat in main menu. * Characters with are now identified with markers on the map. * Enemies can no longer be respawned by saving and reloading in the next area. * New saving opportunities are now available, such as before the base's boss. * Units in reserve no longer gain skills. * A warning message is now displayed if game progress is saved between subsequent boss fights. * A soft reset feature has now been implemented, which can be used in game to return the player to the main menu. * Mr Diggs's digging animations are now much quicker. Unconfirmed * Bosses have less HP in Hard Mode. * The amount of gold transferred to New Game+ depends on whether having the regular or true version of the final boss. Category:Content